The Forgotten Eighties
The Forgotten Eigthies is the last decade of the Cold War following the Fall of Berlin Wall in 1989 and the Dissolution of the Soviet Union on December 31, 1991. In this darkest chapter of the Origins and Stories, a secret war between the Paranormal Division and the most notorious terrorist organization known as the ARG (Anarchy Rectum Group) that has become the most unpopular secret war of the Secret World. The Pre-Scorpion Wars It all began in April 29, 1975, three mysterious business men came to find the last American agent somewhere in Saigon and found him hiding at the low residential building. They discovered the interception, not to the North Vietnamese Army, but to mysterious chatter of the ARG meeting somewhere in Indochina and planned to attack America in the matter of years. As they killed the last agent and took all the equipment and information about the ARG's plan, they left the country as South Vietnam has been annexed by the North and the capital of Saigon has fallen. Their true intention is unknown as soon someone will discover... The Scorpion Wars After Dr. Charles Lightson was replaced by General X (also known as U.S. Lieutenant-General Marcus Xavier Lynnburg) under his personal request to the U.S. Government in October 1979, he was authorized the change the Division's name as Division X and use major combat lethal force by any means necessary against the ARG which the Scorpion War began in June 1980. On the same year, the Iran-Iraq War began as Iraqi invaded four Iranian cities. Behind the war, two top agents from five different agencies from across the globe came together in a secret meeting in Austria in a effort to stop the ARG and Division X's disastrous campaign but they were ambushed by unknown organization but then they were backed up and aided by two professional agents from the CIA and experts on supernaturals and mystics, John Hunter and Jonathan Van Helsing. The twelve agreed to uncover the mysterious organization's evil plan as well stopping the ARG's world domination and Division X's ambitious plan from fruition with bloodshed. On 1982, John Hunter and Jonathan Van Helsing went to Dujail, Iraq to find and capture ARG's top lieutenant named the Viceroy AKA Cain Castor. But before they went to capture him, they found a son and a daughter of the ARG's leader while he was protected by him before the Iraqi Army destroyed the small town by their first secret hi-tech artilleries and raid by Iraqi forces. Thankfully, they've rescued the children after they escaped to Turkish border but the children were taken away by the Division X and the top U.S. covert military division known as the Patriot Battalion. The Patriot Battalion was created by General X since his time as the commander-in-chief of the division in 1979 after the Islamic Revolution began and fought the fundamental militia in Lebanon. Now the Patriot Battalion is the only force to combat ARG terrorists throughout the global. Meanwhile at the CIA, Wayne Edison Sears views the Division is corrupted for the time and established his own CIA-based Paranormal Division, known as T.A.S.K Force (Tactical Advance Special Kombat) and it was secretly approved by the Agency themselves because of their concern of misled and misconducting the intelligence thanks to two agents and the secret group that they have uncovered the mysterious organization's identity and the other mysterious Secret Society described as "third party" that they were "sponsoring" the ARG and cannot be identify. From April 1983 to May 1985, the secret group and two agents have travelled throughout the Middle East, Africa, Afghanistan, Hong Kong, South America, and Detroit, and they discovered the mysterious organization known as the Black Guelph Guild were responsible of several attacks on their own embassies across the world and the existence of the third party organization known as the Dark Guild of Chaos. On June 1985, the Division X have located the ARG main headquarters somewhere in North Africa and General X is preparing his final mission to end the ARG called Operation: Stars and Stripes Strikers. Meanwhile in Washington DC, President Ronald Reagan gave the Division X to go ahead with their plan, thought they were going to take out Libyan dictator, Maurmar Ghadafi. However, the Reagan Administration were convinced by Wayne Sears and his division for suspicion on his reckless actions from previous activities and abuse over the control of the Paranormal Division. Meanwhile at the Division X, General X became allegedly corrupt because of his believes and hearing rumors of the existence of the Dark Guild of Chaos and the Black Guelph while focusing on the ARG. Using to much covert-military actions for five years in a wild goose chase of hunting down the leader of the group, the Scorpion Commander, and his company, Lady Arachnida, Iron Grenadier, Doctor Batron, the Crimson Twins, Cyclone Ninja, Taranto, and their main leader, Emperor Scorpio. Until that day, the Division X have finally located them in Al-Khufra, Libya... The Al-Khufra Incident On August 20, 1985, the Division X were authorized to attack Libya by the President but in secret, they were attacking the ARG main headquarters with 125.000 Patriot Troops by after midnight on 2 AM in the morning. In a surprise attack by air, they took out their defenses and cloaking device that protects their base and deployed their forces by parachutes. Unfortunately, they were ambushed by 225.000 ARG Troopers but they have air support enough to get the Scorpion Commander alive and foil their attempted nuclear launch on Washington DC. Meanwhile in Sarajevo, Yugoslavia, the secret group and two agents have located Black Guelph's middle age castle headquarters and infiltrated inside their castle. There they met the leader of the Black Guelph, Eli Veidt (also known as the Sovereign), and challenged him and his followers in an hardened sword and Aura fights. Meanwhile at Al-Khufra, Libya, the Patriot Battalion were pushing into their base as one special forces unit has reached the Scorpion Commander and his company at the unfinished missile silo. As they were about capture them and questioned them about the nuclear warhead's location, it was detonated by unknown conspirators, blowing the base up and killing all 350.000 fighting men and women along with the Scorpion Commander and his company at 5:30 AM in African time. At the same time, the twelve have defeated the Black Guelph just nick in time. Eli Veidt was about to unveil his greatest plan but it was backfired when the news about Al-Khufra Incident that has stunned and shocked the world as the horrors of nuclear disaster since the Dash Ville City Incident and Bosque Isle Incident. The two sides agreed to stand down and agreed under the terms of the Guild of Venice but one member of the Black Guelph, Hans Harlet, disagreed the term and wanted the truth because it was revealed that he's the nephew of Emperor Scorpio. Harlet was about to leave the castle but Veidt shot him in the head. And with that, they kept it their secret safe about the day they were fooled and tricked by the Dark Guild of Chaos as they knew it. Meanwhile in the U.S., President Reagan and his Administration were deeply shocked by the news and condemned General X for his terrible mistaken direct order. They turned to Sear's T.A.S.K Force and ordered him to find and capture General X but fortunately, T.A.S.K Force has captured General X before he fled the country to Venezuela. Post-Scorpion Wars Following the Al-Khufra Incident, Dr. Charles Lightson is reinstated as the director of Paranormal Division while General X was put on trial for crime against humanity along with alleged corruption and military scandal over his abusive power on Division X at the Supreme Court in Washington. Meanwhile, fellow NATO members, the United Kingdom, France, West Germany, Italy, and Canada, along with non-NATO members, the Soviet Union, China, Japan, Pakistan, Israel, Syria, Egypt, and Libya, and in addition with UCV and OLMN, were all condemned General X's reckless action as Maurmar Ghadafi demanded answers from the Americans. However, the U.S. also wanted to know about Libya's nuclear capability but the Ghadafi Government has its right to use but officially said to the media that nuclear weapons were brought from unknown source which it cannot be verified, neither Iraq and Iran could verified either because they have no interest of the ARG. During the UN investigation at the base, it was clear that nuclear warhead was stolen from the US and inter-continental ballistic missile parts were stolen from China with improvements stolen from the Soviets. In the middle of confusion, they uncovered very clear that it was bought it by a third party organization which it cannot be identified due to lack of verification of the organization. After all the evidences against General X have gathered, the trail was lasted for eight months and General Lynnburg was found guilty and sentence him to life in prison without possibility of parole. Although the ARG terrorist organization was eliminated, they returned as the Sons of Scorpions, led by two young adults of Emperor Scorpio, and declared war on the United States for the death of their father in 1987 but they were quickly defeated by the restored Paranormal Division and T.A.S.K Force on April 20, 1987, at the battle of the Scorpion Palace in Syria. However, the young male leader of the Scorpions committed suicide by burning himself alive after he shot his sister dead. According to Human Rights Watchdogs' report, the son and daughter of Emperor Scorpio were allegedly abused by Division X, they were tortured and humiliated because of wanting the ARG to be eradicated and expose to the world for his proof of their existence. As the last four years of the Cold War reached at the end of 1991, the Forgotten Eighties is one of the most decisive moments and the greatest conspiracy in the history of the Deadly Alliance Universe. Category:Origins and Stories